


Sunlit Conversations

by TheJaniMarki



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Krisguna - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJaniMarki/pseuds/TheJaniMarki
Relationships: Laguna/Kris Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sunlit Conversations

The sound of wedding bells was unfamiliar to Kris, something unlike anything he’d ever heard. 

At least, not until now.

The venue was beautiful, something out of a storybook. It was coming to an end just as the sun began to set casting a beautiful orange glow over the bride and groom. A white arch stood in front of him, his two comrades holding hands and standing underneath it. 

The union of Shiki and Rebecca, something everyone had been waiting for.

And now it was finally happening.

He smiled, standing and clapping his hands together as the couple in front of him shared a binding kiss, a promise of forever.

Applause erupted from the crowd, everyone crying out in happiness. A laugh even bubbled in his throat as Rebecca dipped Shiki down, kissing him like it would be the last time.

Kris heard silent crying from beside him, and he looked down. Kleene stood next to him, wiping away her tears as she smiled brightly and clapped her hands so hard they were turning red. 

That smile, he would never take it for granted again.

“LET’S PARTY!!!!” 

At the sound of Rebecca’s voice, Kris turned his head back to the alter, Shiki and Rebecca now stood back on their feet. Rebecca looked confident and proud as she usually did, her hand intertwined with Shiki’s.

They shared a loving look before Shiki pulled Rebecca off the alter and took her in his arms, using his satan gravity to float them high up into the air, Rebecca screaming and shouting as he flew towards the reception venue.

Kris laughed, his entire body filled to the brim with pure genuine happiness. 

It was all so much to take in, and before he knew it the crowd began to thin, everyone funneling out and away from the beachside venue and towards the large resort behind them, where the reception would be held.

Kris felt a tug on his sleeve, and he turned back to Kleene.  
“Hermit and I are going to walk together!!” She exclaimed, and before Kris couldn’t utter another word she was gone, running after the blue haired android who stood waiting for her near the front of the venue.

Kris sighed, shaking his head but not being able to suppress his smile. Ever since she had been cured, she was once again the same ray of sunshine she used to be.   
So full of life and love, their past long forgotten and abandoned. 

They were with the Edens Zero crew now, despite Kris’s many protests to leave once Kleene was cured. She somehow convinced him to stay, and he was happy she had.

Kris couldn’t think of a time he was happier, real friends by his side, his sister cured and happy. He couldn’t think of anything better.

Laughing lightly to himself, Kris turned out to the water, one person popping into his head as he stared at the deep blue water.

‘Laguna’

He’d been on Kris’s mind a lot lately. He too had decided to stay aboard the Edens Zero. He never said why, but Kris always assumed it was because he fell in love with the ship and the people on it as well.

Kris couldn’t stop thinking about him. They’d known each other for so long, but it wasn’t until recently that Kris has begun to notice really how beautiful he was.

His hair, his lips, the way he held himself. Kris found all of it extremely attractive. He’d never felt attraction before, but he knew that’s how he felt about Laguna.

“What’re you thinking about?” 

‘Speak of the devil’ Kris thought, smiling, trying to keep himself composed.

That was another thing. The sound of the blue haired man’s voice made Kris’s knees weak, so silky and smooth like velvet. Kris turned slightly, seeing the blue haired male walking towards him with his hands in his pockets.

Kris smiled, letting out another small laugh.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Kris asked, sticking his own hands in the pockets of his fancy pants.

Laguna walked up next to him, his lanky figure contrasting Kris’s. His smirked, bumping his hip against Kris’s.  
“I would, that’s why I asked.” He spoke, not looking at Kris, but instead staring out at the water.

Kris looked down at Laguna, taking in all his features as the sun set in front of them. His lips were round and colored a light shade of purple, his favorite color. 

Laguna smiled, looking away from the sun and down at the sand, kicking it with his shoe.  
“I think you and I are thinking the same thing right about now.” He said softly, his body close to Kris.

Kris laughed, putting his hands behind his neck and stretching.  
“And what would that be?”

Laguna snorted at Kris’s mocking tone, bumping his hip again. But instead of coming back with another snarky remark, Kris heard Laguna sigh happily.  
“Wouldn’t it be nice to have what Shiki and Rebecca do?” 

The question was one Kris hadn’t really thought about before, but now that it was brought up, he found himself agreeing.

“Yeah, it would.” He spoke back softly, the sun dipping lower behind the horizon.

Laguna leaned closer to Kris, however only slightly. They two men shared the space, a comfortable silence falling over them.

The ocean breeze past them quickly, Kris’s hair blowing slightly. He smiled, turning his eyes to the man next to him.

He was beautiful, no one had ever looked as good as Laguna to Kris. And now he looked even more gorgeous, his hair blowing slightly in the wind, the little sunlight left illuminating his pale skin.

Laguna looked up to Kris, their eyes catching each other’s. 

Kris blushed, moving his eyes back to the shore quickly. He hadn’t meant to stare, but it was just so hard not to. 

He heard Laguna snicker, only making him more flustered.

Laguna sighed, stretching before moving away from Kris, turning around towards the resort and putting his hand on the Kris’s shoulder.

“How about this, if we both aren’t married in 10 years, we’ll marry each other.” Laguna said, smiling softly at Kris.

But his smile didn’t fool Kris, he could see the mischief behind his eyes.

Kris rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and nodding.  
“Sure, but make it 15.”

Laguna laughed, removing his hand and putting them back in his pockets.  
“You drive a hard bargain, but I’ll take it.” 

It was Kris’s turn to laugh now.  
“Yeah ok, it’s a deal then.”

Laguna smiled once more before sighing happily, the sky now dark as the sun was almost completely gone.  
“I guess I better head to the reception. Wouldn’t wanna miss all the amazing food.”

Kris chuckled, nodding, however his eyes stayed trained on the shoreline.  
“I’ll meet up with you in a bit.” Kris spoke.

Laguna was quiet before nodding and then heading towards the resort, leaving Kris to stare at the now navy blue skies.

Kris smiled, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, the smell of salt water filling his head.

‘So that’s what it feels like to love someone? I could get used to that.’


End file.
